Llega antes que todos, que te miraré a ti y sólo a ti
by Shouko-Marigold
Summary: Nadie sabía cuántos años habían pasado. Fueron demasiados, aunque infelices no habían sido. Quizá porque recordaban la promesa pactada cuando a Senji le rompieron el corazón de joven. Pero ahora, aquel universitario y el nuevo bibliotecario tenían un reencuentro pendiente. [NozaSen]


**Hola, chiquillos~ aquí de nuevo reportando con un fic especial.**

 **La nota más IMPORTANTE: Esta historia es una especie de epílogo (?) o fanfic relacionado con el esta historia hecha por una linda irumii a quien pueden buscar como "Winsky E". Además, mientras lo escribía me inspiré en** _ **"Too much to ask"**_ **de Niall Horan (no soy su fan, y sé que no es el estilo de música con la que relaciono a los protas, pero la escuché por casualidad y dije "that's the song!" *inserte meme de "Camp Rock" aquí*). Se darán cuenta conforme lean, pero sí, esto es una especie de AU.**

 **MeseMoa así como los derechos de sus integrantes pertenecen a "DD. Company" Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Llega antes que todos. Te miraré a ti y sólo a ti."_ _  
_  
Era ese mal sueño otra vez. Ese que terminaba en una luz cegadora y molesta, y que lo dejaba con una sensación de transpiración en intranquilidad en el cuerpo. De añoranza y soledad. Ya habían pasado ocho meses desde que dicho sueño(o pesadilla, quién sabe) se presentaba, justo en la semana en que cumplió 23 años.

Su vida era bombardeada de cosas extrañas. Cosas que lo ponían inquieto porque provocaba un cíclico _déjà vu_. Un recurrente "egao egao" que quizá escuchó en un anime sin realmente querer prestarle atención. Esos extraños garabatos que se ponía a hacer en la clase de programación que terminaban en un curioso dibujo de un cuadrado café al que infantilmente había llamado "Domo-kun". Y las varias veces que tuvo que pedir disculpas a aquellas personas que volteaba a ver como si estuviera loco cada vez que las escuchaba decir "ojiji".

Ese joven que en familia era llamado "Yuuto" pero entre sus amigos era conocido como "Niban" o "Senji" para otros. Según estos, y entre broma y broma, podrían ser sus apodos en caso de que algún día quisiera ser idol.

— Saben bien que no me atrae el mundo de los idols. — Respondió con una expresión seria acomodando su mochila en el hombro y sacudiendo el polvo de su chaqueta de mezclilla al estar tanto tiempo recargado en la pared de aquella biblioteca.

— Déjenlo en paz. Saben que se pone de mal humor cada vez que tocan ese tema. — Defendió un chico de gorra rosa revisando por onceava vez las fotos en su celular. Un tal Tomitan, al que Senji veía como un hermano. No lo suficientemente cercano para mostrarle sus verdaderos sentimientos pero no tan insípido como para no procurar que estuviera bien, sobretodo porque este sí estaba empeñado en que su nombre fuera reconocido a nivel mundial. Y sabía que ese mundo no se tentaba el corazón en deshacerse de aquellos que no veían con suficiente chispa. Senji asintió en forma de agradecimiento y se puso delante de sus 3 amigos.

— Me voy primero.

— ¿Entonces hablabas enserio cuando dijiste que comenzarías con tu tesis?— Cuestionaba perplejo otro de los chicos a los que más que amigo veía como acompañante regular. — Qué horror.

— Tú deberías hacer lo mismo, K'suke.— Reprendió Tomitan mientras que Senji subía con desgane las escaleras acercándose a la entrada principal de aquella enorme construcción blanca.— Tienes cinco años intentando graduarte. Deberías seguir su ejemplo. — Se giró a señalar al chico pero este ya había desaparecido de su vista. Tomitan pareció recordar algo, colocando una expresión aterrada, aunque inmediatamente su malestar desapareció y exhaló tranquilo.

— ¿Qué fue eso?

— Nada. —Hizo un ademán con su mano restando importancia. — Iba a decirle a Niban que tuviera cuidado con la bibliotecaria del lugar. Es conocida por tener muy mal humor y trato hacia las personas, pero mi hermana me dijo que renunció la semana pasada y que ahora fue suplida por un chico mucho más amable...

 **~[Ser el único a quien en esta vida mires, ¿acaso es demasiado pedir?]~**

— Códigos de programación, códigos de programación, códigos, códigos...— Mascullaba colocando sus dedos por encima de los libros y leyendo rápidamente los títulos en la costilla de estos por sobre toda la estantería. Nada. Estaba en el pasillo correcto al parecer pero no había encontrado específicamente el que buscaba. Caminó hacia las mesas en donde otros chicos de su edad se encontraban absortos en sus lecturas. Aún con su frustración, haló con sumo cuidado la silla y tomó asiento colocando delicadamente su mochila encima de la mesa. También colocó encima de la mochila los 3 libros que prácticamente llevó paseando por toda la planta baja de la biblioteca, sintiendo alivio y desentumecimiento inmediato en los brazos. Relajó los hombros y se hundió en la silla cubriendo sus ojos con el antebrazo por unos segundos.

Estaba cansado. Cansado de buscar ese libro que serviría para su cansina carrera universitaria que haría que ganara dinero para el resto de su cansina vida. Además, no había noche en que realmente descansara como se debía. No es que odiara su vida. Es que se sentía estancado. Como si sus brazos se mantuvieran atados y caminara hacia donde se dejaba guiar, pensando "ya qué" en todo lo que hacía, pero también esperando algo. Le encantaba la programación de videojuegos, eso era seguro. Pero aún no se veía a sí mismo en un lugar en donde se sintiera cómodo.

No pertenecía a algo que lo anclara a un futuro todavía.

Aquello que creía que no había llegado todavía, ¿era demasiado pedir?

— Ey, amigo. — Se descubrió los ojos apenas recobrando su postura sobre la silla, mirando al chico que enrollaba un par de hojas de papel y tomaba el libro que estaba leyendo. — ¿Por qué no le pides ayuda al bibliotecario? Se nota a leguas que necesitas encontrar algo.

 _"¿Encontrar..._ _  
_ _...algo?"_ _  
_  
—Ah, sí. — Senji comenzó a examinar a toda persona de aquel piso, intentando identificar a alguien cuya apariencia le indicara que era la persona que buscaba.

—Si te sirve, es un chico de gafas. No te dejes engañar, creo que ya pasa de los treinta años pero parece igual de joven que tú. — Se puso de pie mientras una joven de similar edad tomaba al chico frente a él por el hombro

— Hay que irnos, Zecchan. — El aludido sonrió tomándola de la mano y con la libre, llevó el pesado libro de biología molecular que su acompañante cargaba.

— Si quieres puedes esperar a que pase por aquí. — Se despidió y se dirigió a la salida recibiendo el agradecimiento de Senji.

 _Esperar. Esperar. Esperar._

Se consideraba a sí mismo como alguien muy paciente (quizá demasiado en ocasiones). Sin embargo, a raíz de dicho sueño tan enigmático esa capacidad se reducía cada vez más.

Pasados diez minutos, decidió tomar sus cosas e ir directamente a la recepción principal. Se reprendió a sí mismo por no habérsele ocurrido eso desde el principio. En su camino, asomaba su cabeza por los pasillos entre los libros buscando a aquel bibliotecario que jamás había visto. No es que no le agradara la lectura. Inclusive dedicaba mucho tiempo a esta. Sólo que, en su muy curioso caso personal, entre más se involucraba con una historia, mayor era su sentimiento de desolación. Algo delirante tal vez, pero era como si los libros quisieran expresarle que se sentían tristes. Que extrañaban algo. Gracias a esto dejó de frecuentar la biblioteca local.

Se paró frente a ese enorme mostrador de madera, pulcro y con un montón de documentos y folders color café sobre él. Eso sí, todos perfectamente ordenados.

Esperó tres minutos.

Esperó cinco más.

Esperó otros cinco.

Y nadie apareció.

¿Acaso era una broma de mal gusto? ¿Es que la persona a cargo se estaba escondiendo de él? Qué ridículo.

Que esa persona dejara de esconderse de Niban, ¿era demasiado pedir?

Y más ridículo que en lugar de sentirse enfadado, se sintiera decepcionado. Se atrevería a decir que traicionado también. Se quedó impávido, esperando a que alguien apareciera detrás del escritorio mientras su mirada divagaba en aquellos folders color café. Nadie acudió a su silente llamado.

De nuevo ese sentimiento recurrente de estar esperando.

La campanilla de la entrada acabó con ese trance. Acomodó sus gafas empujándolas por sobre el puente de su nariz dispuesto a irse, cuando una fugaz figura pasó a su lado excusándose repetidamente.

—Lo siento, lo siento. — Aquella persona se inclinó un poco hacia un gabinete de metal guardando algunos documentos aún dándole la espalda al chico. — Tuve que hacer inventario en la planta de arriba. ¿En qué te puedo ayudar? ¿Te vas a llevar algún libro?— Le cuestionó recuperando el aliento a bocanadas pero ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

— En realidad...— Senji miró atentamente a aquella persona que todo apuntaba a ser el nuevo bibliotecario. Era un chico de complexión delgada y estatura promedio. Con hoyuelos que serían más bien consideradas cicatrices por tanto sonreír. No pudo evitar comparar las gafas. Las de Senji, de marco negro, el modelo más moderno y costoso. Y la persona frente a él, unas de armazón delgado color plata el cuál apenas si se daba a notar.

El corazón dio un fuerte latido. Sólo uno, que retumbó acompañado de una frase.

" _Siendo joven rompiste mi corazón, pero aún así te desee felicidad"._

— ¿Ajá...?— El encargado se apoyó en el escritorio y acercó su vista al chico quien parecía perdido. Esperó unos segundos y lo tomó suavemente por el brazo, zangoloteándolo sin lastimarlo. Cuando vio que el más alto suspiró supo que podía continuar. — ¿Te sientes bien?

—Eh, sí. — Del bolsillo de su chaqueta sacó un trozo de papel con algo escrito dentro de este. — E-Estoy buscando este libro. — El encargado se acomodó los anteojos y desdobló aquel trozo de papel. Miró a Niban algo apenado.

— Lo siento. Ese libro lo tiene un cliente, y es el único ejemplar. Además es un libro muy demandado estos días. — Hizo una pequeña reverencia y prosiguió. — Pero si te sirve de algo, esa persona tiene que estar trayéndolo mañana por la mañana. — Senji asintió comprendiendo a medias lo que le estaban diciendo. Su concentración había zarpado hacia el dolor en el pecho y hacia las facciones del chico frente a él. Juraba haberlas visto en algún otro lado. Y ahora que se daba cuenta, esa voz se asemejaba mucho a la de su sueño. Pero esta vez no le provocaba molestia. Sonaba bastante familiar, amigable e inclusive nostálgica.

— ¿Y a qué hora abren aquí?

— Te diré un secreto. — Le indicó que se acercara, de manera que este tuvo que doblar un poco su espalda para quedar a la altura del encargado. — Abrimos a las nueve de la mañana, aunque yo estoy aquí desde las ocho y media. ¿Puedes venir mañana a esa hora?— Senji sonrió asintiendo con un monosílabo. No estaba acostumbrado a que una persona fuese tan amable con él.

—Seguro. Muchas gracias y perdón por las molestias. — Senji recordó que había guardado más libros en su mochila. Avanzaría su tesis con los que tenía y al día siguiente se apoyaría en el que le faltaba. Los dejó uno por uno encima del mostrador apilándolos.

—No hay problema. _Mañana llega antes que todos_. — Al oír eso último, su cuerpo flaqueó como nunca antes había sucedido. Había logrado apoyarse en el escritorio aunque no pudo evitar tirar uno de los libros con su brazo. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso?

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Te sientes mareado?— El chico corrió a su ayuda aún ante la insistencia de Senji de que sólo había sido producto de su torpeza. — Estos chicos de ahora no cuidan de su salud. — Senji sonrió apenado en un intento por convencer al encargado de que se encontraba mejor.

— Tiene razón. — Sonrió el chico, viendo cómo el bibliotecario le sonreía de vuelta. ¿En dónde había visto esos hoyuelos?

— Pero si tienes alguna dificultad, no dudes buscar a este chico. Me llamo...— Dijo animado señalándose a sí mismo. Senji arqueó una ceja recorriendo con su mirada el rostro del chico hasta llegar a su pecho, que a un lado de su corazón tenía una placa dorada con lo que parecía ser su nombre grabado, aunque a esa distancia no le esta visible.

Inexplicablemente, no lo necesitó.

— _Nozaki._ — Dejó escapar de su boca con un tono de voz que asemejaría a un niño vulnerable y perplejo, a uno que apenas está descubriendo el extraño mundo. Como reflejo, posó delicadamente una sus dedos sobre sus titubeantes labios. El aludido ladeó la cabeza extrañado.

— ¿Ya te había dicho mi nombre? — Cuestionó escribiendo la nota que le daría a Senji por los libros que se llevaría a casa. — Bueno, que en realidad no me llamo así pero como mi verdadero nombre no me agrada el dueño dejó que me pusiera un apodo. — Senji rápidamente señaló con su otra mano la placa que colgaba del uniforme del chico. Este alzó sus manos obviando la situación. — Claro, la placa con mi nombre. — No era cierto, pero aquella mentira lo había salvado de algo que nisiquiera Senji se explicaba.

Odiaba las cosas que no podían controlar.

A su corta edad, nunca alguien había logrado hacer que bajara su guardia. Ese chico, "Nozaki"... Quería saber quién era.

¿Era demasiado pedir?

Y a partir de ahí, las cosas se volcaron en contra de Niban.

La cabeza le daba vueltas. Nisiquiera aquellas tantas horas invertidas en videojuegos lo habían hecho sentir así de sedado. Lo más semejante fue aquella sensación de cansancio que quedó en su cuerpo cuando realizó una búsqueda del tesoro en último año de primaria.

Cansancio al final de buscar algo por demasiado tiempo. Un tesoro.

— ¿Puedo...?— Habló por primera vez en aquel rato. — ¿Puedo sentarme un rato?— Sin pedirlo dos veces, Nozaki lo tomó por el brazo y acercó con cautela hacia la silla de escritorio por detrás de aquel mueble

— ¿Necesitas que le llame a alguien? — Estiró su brazo para tomar su celular. Niban subió paulatinamente su mano para ponerla encima de Nozaki, pero la separó de inmediato cuando este roce se completó.

Algo andaba muy mal, y eso lo sabía.

Pero aquella misteriosa persona, que quizá no lo era tanto, hacía sentir que todo estaba bien.

Que todo marchaba acorde a un plan hecho y pactado mucho tiempo atrás.

Los demás usuarios desalojaron el lugar rápidamente, puesto que ya era hora de cerrar. Nozaki los despidió cordialmente, aunque en ningún momento se separó de Niban. Nisiquiera para poner seguro a la puerta o voltear el cartel de la entrada de "abierto" a "cerrado". Cuando no se escuchó más ruido, tomó asiento en la incómoda y rechinante silla de madera que estaba a un costado de donde se encontraba Senji, y ni dos segundos después sintió a aquel extraño joven reclinarse y apoyarse en su hombro, apenas si respirando y probablemente comenzando a quedarse dormido.

—Oye, eh...— Pronunció Nozaki con dificultad. Nozaki se despertaba todos los días a las seis de la mañana, sólo descansaba uno, y trabajaba unas diez o doce horas al día. Era comprensible que estuviera cansado y que dicho agotamiento le estuviera cobrando factura en ese momento. Pero ese cansancio era diferente. Era uno en el que su cuerpo parecía rogarle que cerrara los ojos para poder mostrarle algo.

Algo que ya era finalmente tiempo de revelar, o de recordar.

—Niban...— Habló el chico con sus párpados casi cerrados por completo. — Senji...llámame como recuerdes. — Un bostezo tras otro no permitían a Nozaki emitir más palabras. Sintiendo su cuello pesado, apoyó su cabeza sin verdadero remordimiento sobre la de Niban.

— De alguna manera… ya lo sabía. — Rió. — Niban, es hora de cerrar. Podemos compartir un taxi. — A esas alturas, resultaba un verdadero milagro que pudiera enunciar una oración con más de cinco palabras. Sentía la lengua adormecida, y juraría que su ser en ese momento estaba atrapado en un cuerpo ajeno, uno que ya no casi no le respondía al intentar moverlo.

— Si te mueves, me caeré. No creo que quieras que eso termine en el buzón de quejas, señor bibliotecario. — Añadió riendo por última vez en la noche. Nozaki alzó su mano con la intención de ponerla durante unos segundos sobre la frente de Niban.

— Es extraño, no pareces tener fie...bre...— Enunció intentando colocar su mano sobre la frente de Senji, pero esta pesaba demasiado. Ni siquiera cerca de su rostro, Nozaki dejó caer dicha mano encima de la del chico de mayor estatura. Las luces de aquel edificio comenzaron a aminorarse poco a poco, y uno que otro grillo intruso comenzó a hacerse presento tal y como si estuviera dando el mejor concierto posible.

— ¿Por qué...?— Niban resentía la extraña falta de aire, y aún con la mayoría de sus sentidos dormidos, pudo percatarse que a Nozaki también le estaba costando respirar. Miraba sin cesar la mano del extraño bibliotecario sobre la suya. No sabía cómo, cuándo o por qué, pero estaba seguro. No era la primera vez que aquellas se empalmaban de manera tan hecha a la medida. — ¿…Por qué bibliotecario?

— Vengo de una ciudad hermosa pero algo fría y solitaria. — Contestó enderezándose un poco usando las últimas reservas de energía para acomodarse sobre Niban adecuadamente. — Sonará cursi, pero quería algo de magia en mi vida. Y esa sólo me lo da los libros, ah, y la música. — El corazón de Nozaki comenzó a dolerle como nunca. Canciones extrañamente conocidas se estaban anidando en su cabeza y oídos. No eran de su agrado, pero extrañamente, las letras de estas no dejaban de salir de su garganta apenas con voz. _— New...Sunshine..._

El encuentro estaba hecho. No podía ser aplazado por más tiempo. El momento del reencuentro fue el indicado, justo cuando un chico universitario necesitaba a aquella persona que buscaba y que lo direccionaría hacia lo que lo apasionaba, y a aquel hombre solitario y algo mayor que brincaba de libro en libro buscando su propio final feliz.

— Por cierto...— Niban jugueteaba con los dedos de Nozaki, entrelazándolos cuando era posible. Al parecer su cuerpo le había prohibido ya cualquier tipo de movimiento excepto en las manos. — Buen trabajo... con esa canción.

Ahora, un capítulo nuevo y algo disperso podía comenzarse a reescribirse. Similar a cuando, en los cuentos de hadas, estas se infiltran por la ventana cuando cae la noche y riegan su destellante polvo sobre los humanos, para que caigan en un profundo sueño. Para que su cuerpo descanse. Y para que la cuerda que mantiene a cuestas las emociones y memorias más profundas sea aflojada y deje a estas ser libres aunque fuese una noche.

Senji era un joven que se sentía seguro teniendo todo bajo control. Pero aprendería, a la mala, que en sus sueños y el mundo que envolvía a estos, no era más que un simple siervo. Un prisionero.

Ahora, daría voz y voto a un Niban que no usaba la cabeza. A una parte de su humanidad que tanto renegaba y que estaba buscando algo no con el cerebro sino con el alma. Finalmente no había señal de que alguno de los dos estuviera despierto. Comenzaría la verdadera magia de aquel sueño que serviría como punto de encuentro después de tantos años, y de una vida apartados.

Ese reencuentro no podía ser demasiado pedir.

 **~ [Mi humanidad ya tenía dueño…sólo hacía falta que vinieras a reclamarla]~**

Sólo había neblina en la vista de Senji. Era un lugar apacible aunque algo húmedo fin de cuentas. Frente a él, muy cerca, tenía una silueta de menor estatura. No vestida de blanco asemejando un ángel. Mejor; vestido con su representativa camisa color café, aunque esta vez no llevaba las gafas con las que lo había visto hace unos minutos cuando lo "conoció". No pudo más y comenzó a llorar como no había hecho en años. Pasaba inútilmente las palmas de sus manos para quitar las lágrimas de sus ojos pero inmediatamente brotaban nuevas. El chico frente a él también le hizo caso a su corazón y no se molestó en quitar las lágrimas que también estaba llorando desde el fondo de su ser.

— Lo lograste. Tardaste un poco pero no lo suficiente. — Niban no quería apartar sus ojos de los de Nozaki, ambos pares algo irritados ya, pero no pudo hacer más que corresponder cuando Nozaki se abalanzó hacia él rodeándolo y apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Niban. — _Mi corazón tenía la esperanza de que vinieras a mí una que otra noche._ Gracias por llegar. — El chico asintió y lo abrazó fuertemente acercándolo aún más hacia él, llorando audiblemente.

— Sentía...— Gimoteó dando un dulce beso en la coronilla de Nozaki aprovechando la diferencia de estaturas. —... que me estaba quedando sin tiempo. No sabía por o para qué. Estaba esperándote.

— Ya no hace falta. — La neblina que rodeaba el lugar comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más densa, y el aire más frío. ¿Tan pronto llegarían al final de aquel sueño? Por reflejo, Senji frunció el ceño y rodeó mejor a Nozaki con los brazos.

— ¿Qué haces?

— Hace mucho frío, ¿no lo notaste?

— ¿Así que ya es hora de despertar? — Nozaki apoyó las manos sobre el pecho de Niban en un intento por separarse, pero este no se lo permitió. El más alto sonrió de lado y Nozaki dejó de intentarlo. — ¿Crees que recordemos algo cuando despertemos?

— No lo creo. — Nozaki halaba incesantemente la parte frontal del cabello de Senji. Estaba aún más largo de lo que su alma recordaba. Apenas si podía verle los ojos. — Pero estoy seguro que algo me dirá que ya no me aleje.

— Hay cosas que no recuerdo aun pero que siento que son importantes. — Nozaki bajó un poco la cabeza tosiendo a causa del helado aire que soplaba y regresó su mirada hacia el más alto. — Sólo te recuerdo a ti.

— Esperemos que con el tiempo podamos recordarlo todo. Lo que me importa es que eres sólo tú en quién pienso. — Niban le dio otro beso en la coronilla y lo miró a los ojos de nuevo, ambos pares de ojos que volvían a ser acuosos. — _¿Aún piensas en mí a veces?_ Es decir, ¿crees que tu "yo" de ahora me recordó aunque fuese una vez?— Nozaki acarició la mejilla de Senji regresando al juego que se había vuelto adicto de halar el largo flequillo de Niban.

— Es tal vez la razón por la que me sentía tan solo. Seguramente mi alma, mi cuerpo, no sé quién, sabía en el fondo que tenía que encontrarte, pero no sabía por dónde comenzar a buscar. Sólo sabía que estabas en algún lado. Así que sí, digamos que yo realmente nunca te olvidé. — Confesó haciendo una "V" con sus dedos. Algo que en la actualidad no acostumbraba, pero que hacía un par de vidas atrás lo caracterizaba. — Niban...— Desvió la mirada enterneciendo al aludido, pero se armó de valor y regresó su atención hacia él. Lo que más quería era escuchar un "sí" de su parte a la siguiente pregunta que le haría. — ¿Fuiste feliz?

El chico se sorprendió ante esta pregunta. Subconscientemente, su cabeza se mecía hacia a delante y atrás a manera de afirmación. Niban sonrió de vuelta.

— Sé que sí. — Afirmó con seguridad advirtiendo su gélido aliento a causa del frío. Supo que había tenido una vida feliz aunque no muy bien con quién. Era recurrente una sensación de cosquilleo como si hubiera estado al borde de colapso después de tantas risas. Una sensación similar a la que tenía cuando las bromas de Tomitan no le daban tregua. — Estoy seguro de ello, pero ahora creo que sólo pude seguir porque tenía fe en que volvería a encontrarte. Y que en esa oportunidad ahora sí pondría todo de mí.

Senji logró ser inmensamente feliz, lo sabía porque no había sentimientos de remordimiento o añoranza en el corazón. Pero haciendo uso de su derecho a ser egoísta de vez en cuando, se sentiría mejor si le escuchara decir a Nozaki que hubo cosas de las que se arrepintió cuando sus caminos se separaron. Cuando eligió a aquella otra persona, el líder, en vez de a él. Porque, honestamente, en el fondo no creía haberlo superado. Sólo empezó una nueva vida con alguien más, intentando tapar los restos de su joven amor no correspondido de aquel entonces.

— Le agradezco a la persona que te cuidó en aquel entonces. — Subió el dedo meñique de su mano derecha y la puso frente al rostro de Senji. — Porque ahora me toca a mí.

— Quedo a tu cuidado. — Senji lo imitó, uniendo ambos meñiques a manera de promesa. — Aunque me sentiré algo mal de que nuestros "yo" no estén...ya sabes...eso...— El más alto se sintió abochornado cubriendo su boca por unos instantes. Nozaki dio unas leves palmadas en su pecho.

— ¿Que no estén enamorados aún? — Suspiró un tenue "hai" provocando la risa de Nozaki. — Ya llegará ese día. De eso tenemos que encargarnos nosotros.

— Cuenta conmigo. Inténtalo si quieres pero esta vez no te dejaré ir.

— Pierde cuidado. No es como si quisiera intentarlo. — El viento sopló con mayor intensidad, pero por supuesto eso sólo hacía que la distancia entre ambos cuerpos se hiciera menor. A través de su largo flequillo el cuál se había convertido en el juguete favorito de Nozaki, sus ojos buscaban sin tregua los labios del chico. Quizá en la otra vida había escuchado su risa, su llanto, su canto. Pero estaba seguro que lo que le faltó fue probar sus labios. Nozaki se percató de esto cuando sintió la misma atracción hacia la boca del chico, pero soltó una juguetona y avergonzada risa poniendo su dedo índice sobre los labios de Niban. Era un hombre de 32 años pero que podía darse el permiso de actuar conforme a aquel nuevo sentimiento lo llevara a hacer.

— Guárdalo para cuando llegue el momento. — ¿Momento? ¿Qué otro momento le pides a una persona que ha esperado demasiado?

— No. —Hizo caso omiso a las palabras de Nozaki comprobando que sí podía seguir lo que le dictaba el corazón y hasta el instinto, sellando sus labios con de aquel chico a quien tan poco buscó pero que tanto esperó. Más feliz no podía ser al sentir que aquel beso era correspondido.

Lentamente, sus siluetas se desvanecían y eran llevadas por el gélido aire que los golpeaba. Pero no había miedo. Eran conscientes de que definitivamente volverían a verse. Y que sería pronto el día en que sus ojos se vieran en el espejo del otro y recordarían todo aquello que los amarraba.

Abrieron sus ojos al mismo tiempo. Haciendo un cálculo rápido, deberían ser las diez de la noche. El primero en recobrar la compostura fue Nozaki, pues se sentía algo incómodo por la cercanía con aquel "extraño". ¿Qué pensarían si lo vieran tan cómodamente reposando en el hombro de un jovencito nueve años menor que él?

Carraspeó y se levantó de la silla con sumo cuidado de no caerse, puesto que extrañamente ya todas las luces del lugar estaban apagadas y no quería que ni él ni el joven se tropezaran.

— Creo que debería irme a casa. Le he causado muchas molestias. — Senji se puso frente a él tomando con suavidad su mochila puesto a que seguía algo entumido. Algo en esa voz había resonado aún más fuerte. Sin medir sus acciones, Nozaki dejó que su mano se dirigiera hacia donde quería, tomando entre sus dedos un mechón del largo flequillo de Niban y deslizándolos por este una y otra vez. Senji lo dejó continuar mientras se interrogaba de dónde ahora salían unas inmensas ganas de llorar de alegría. Era como si sintiera una especie de cariño y protección que estaba esperando.

— Ya lo sabes. Llega temprano mañana. — Nozaki le sonrió abiertamente mostrando sus dientes. — Si puedes, hazlo todos los días. — Senji gimoteó y afirmó tomando dulcemente la mano del chico con la que su cabello estaba asiendo acariciado.

— Lo haré. — Mostró una pequeña reverencia y sacó su celular, prendiendo la lámpara de esta y dirigiéndose a la entrada siendo seguido por Nozaki para despedirlo. Varias preguntas se alineaban en su mente, pero de alguna manera, creía que tendría tiempo suficiente para hacerlas. Sólo había una que se anidaba en la punta de la lengua y que salió sin querer controlarlo. — ¿Eres feliz, Nozaki-san?— El chico colocó una mano sobre su frente lidiando con el mareo pasajero que sentía desde que ambos habían despertado de aquel sueño del que poco recordaban, pero que había dejado alborotado bastantes sentimientos en el cuerpo. Pese a eso, sonrió de nuevo.

— Tengo la sensación de que siempre he sido dichoso. Y de que alguien está cuidando de mí aquí. Ese sentimiento se hizo más fuerte cuando llegué a Tokio hace semana y media. Que al fin pertenezco a algún lado. — Senji enderezó su espalda y tendió una amistosa mano hacia Nozaki.

— Entonces bienvenido a Tokio, Nozaki-san. — El aludido respondió al gesto. Fue el botón que hizo que ambos corazones aceleraran su ritmo desbocadamente, inclusive asustándolos. Se vieron a ambos frente a un escenario rodeados por más chicos más o menos de su edad, sin soltarse y agradeciendo a un público que iluminaba el lugar con varios colores. Podía verse otra escena en donde Senji lloraba cabizbajo y Nozaki lo consolaba sin dejar de pedir perdón y finalmente alejándose del lugar. Esas manos que agarraron un sinfín de micrófonos, y que eran apiladas junto con otra deseando que la presentación fuera un éxito. Esas manos que se conocían demasiado bien de tiempo atrás.

Senji no era un cliente más y no iba a dejarlo esperar, y tampoco dejaría que se fuera así de fácil.

— Estoy en casa...— Definitivamente Niban regresaría al día siguiente, y al siguiente y al posterior. No permitiría que alguien acaparara la atención de Nozaki más que él. Lo invadió un sentimiento parecido a cuando era niño y no quería prestar sus videojuegos.

— Al fin llego primero en algo. En darte la bienvenida "de nuevo". — Aún sin que permaneciera más el apretón de manos, sus dedos quedaron entrelazados por unos instantes. Para pesar de ambos, vieron cómo el último autobús de la noche se aproximaba, así que Senji subiría dando por terminado aquel encuentro por el día de hoy. — ¿Y tú?

— Renté un apartamento a cinco minutos caminando. Estaré bien. — Nozaki le hizo la parada al chofer del autobús. — Ve. — Niban le dio un fugaz abrazo y bajó las escaleras corriendo hacia el vehículo. Se giró de nuevo antes de que las puertas del autobús cerraran. Ondeo su mano despidiéndose, y ahí lo vio. Como si las escaleras simularan un escenario, lo vio al centro. Lo vio rodeado de luces y gritos de chicas audibles sólo en su cabeza. Y a un lado de Nozaki, se vio a sí mismo, sosteniéndolo de la mano y haciendo una reverencia hacia ese público. SU público. Ya no había dudas. Todo ese camino había estado conectados aunque no se habían visto. ¿Habrán sido idols?, ¿esos que tanto renegaba? Y de ser así, ¿tenían canciones juntos?

— Regresé por ti, Nozaki-san. Esta vez gané.

Nadie sabía cuántos años habían pasado.

Ya no había alguien en medio de ellos. Algo o alguien que distrajera lo suficiente su atención como para apartar la vista y dejar de mirarse. Eso, al menos en ese tiempo y espacio no era posible.

Un amor ya sin ataduras. Que sobrevivió una no tan amarga primer que tuvieron que soportar separados. Una historia cuyos protagonistas cargaban las memorias buenas y no tan buenas que vivieron con otras personas que si llegaron a ser especiales para ellos en su larga espera por al fin encontrarse.

Y que al fin podían dar un merecido comienzo a su historia.

Eso, en la historia del romance, no era demasiado pedir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Perdón, sí, me volvió a quedar horriblemente largo :v de verdad lo leí y releí varias veces pero honestamente no había algo que quisiera quitar.**

 **Una última aclaración: si no me falla la memoria, hace mucho tiempo Senji dijo que la única pista que daba de su nombre real es que comenzaba con "Y". Aclaro y recalco; NO ES CONFIRMADO QUE SE LLAME "Yuuto", simplemente es el nombre que quise usar. Su edad también se la puse yo.**

 **Anyway~ matta ne~**


End file.
